Seras-tu là?
by Blinsi
Summary: OS Dramione. Alors que Drago marche dans Londres à la veille de l'ultime bataille, une question se présente à lui et le hante "Seras-tu là?".


**Notes de l'auteur: **Quand je me suis inscrite sur ce site, je m'étais fait une promesse. "Jamais je ne ferais de Dramione!". Tout bêtement parce que c'est mon pairing hors canon préféré dans l'univers Harry Potter, mais que je le trouve extrêmement difficile à rendre crédible. Et donc, comme je ne tiens jamais mes promesses, me voilà donc aujourd'hui avec un OS Dramione. Oui, je sais... Je l'ai écrit du point de vu de Drago, et j'espère que j'ai rendu ses sentiments crédibles. Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est de loin l'histoire qui me donne le plus d'appréhension. Bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer:** L'univers créé par J.K. Rowling ne m'appartient pas, et Tom Felton a refusé de m'épouser à plusieurs reprises, mais je garde espoir du côté d'Emma Watson!

**Ce que l'auteur a oublié de dire: **En faisant la mise en page de ce texte, j'écoutais "Save you" de Matthew Perryman Jones totalement par hasard et j'ai trouvé que ça allait bien avec cet OS. Alors si vous êtes curieux, pourquoi pas allez l'écouter en le lisant, ou après (ou pas du tout d'ailleurs, on est en démocratie! ^^)

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>eras-tu là ?

**A**lors que je marche dans les rues, alors que mes yeux se plissent face au soleil couchant et que ma peau se craquelle sous la morsure du froid, cette question résonne dans ma tête. Seras-tu là ? Il y a un an que je ne t'ai pas vu, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander : seras-tu là ? Lors de cette ultime bataille, cette vaste mascarade au cours de laquelle seul le hasard aura le véritable avantage, seras-tu là, parmi les ombres, dans les rangs de nos ennemis ?

**T**u ne sais pas que je t'ai cherché, tu ne sais pas que je te cherche encore. J'aimerais pouvoir te sauver. J'aimerais tellement. Mais je ne suis qu'une ombre moi aussi, dans les rangs de tes ennemis, et je n'ai pas ce pouvoir. Tu ne sauras jamais que je t'ai cherché. Tu ne sauras jamais que je t'ai aimé. J'ai été arrogant et stupide, mais j'ai surtout été lâche. Il m'aurait suffit d'un pas vers toi, d'une parole.

**U**ne fois pourtant j'ai essayé. Il y a trois ans. A la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Je t'ai aidé à t'enfuir. Je t'ai sauvé une fois. Mais aujourd'hui je ne peux pas le refaire. Et tu ne me laisserais pas. Parce que je n'ai pas refait de pas vers toi, je n'ai rien retenté. J'ai été lâche.

**E**t je me suis enfermé dans un mensonge, par rancœur, par dépit et par peur. Jusqu'à devenir ce mensonge. J'aurais préféré te tuer de mes propres mains plutôt que de refaire un pas vers toi. Je n'étais que haine, mais je ne me rendais pas compte que cette haine n'était pas dirigé vers les autres mais vers moi-même. Si tu savais tout ça, je sais bien que tu ne me croirais pas. Tu me regarderais, les yeux plein de défit et de haine, et tu me dirais qu'on ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas. Et tu aurais sans doute raison.

**S**auf que je te connais mieux que tu ne le crois. Au fond, on est pareil, toi et moi : pas à notre place. Toi, tu es rejeté par un monde qui ne veut pas de toi, et tu crois que ce monde, c'est moi. Mais mets toi à ma place pour un instant. Moi aussi je suis rejeté par un monde qui ne veut pas de moi. Tu te bas pour l'égalité et contre les préjugés, mais toi aussi tu fais partie de ce qui construit ce monde de préjugés autour de moi. Et tu me juges sur ce que j'étais la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré. Tu dis toujours que les gens peuvent changer, mais moi, aurais-tu pu croire que j'avais changé ? As-tu essayé de le voir ?

**J**e connais tes peurs secrètes, car je les partage. Je connais tes pleurs dans le noir, car je les partage. J'aimerais que tu vois ce que j'ai vu en toi, mais que personne ne voit en moi. J'aimerais que tu saches que quelqu'un t'as aimé comme moi. Peut-être qu'en ce moment, tu essaies de sauver quelqu'un que tu aimes. Peut-être _celui_ que tu aimes. C'est la seule différence entre toi et moi. Tu as ce pouvoir.

**M**ais j'aimerais tellement que tu penses à toi, avant de penser aux autres. Alors si en marchant dans les rues, à la veille de cette ultime bataille, je me demande « seras-tu là ? », c'est parce que j'espère que la réponse sera non.

**J**'aimerais pouvoir fermer les yeux et tout recommencer. Pas du début, mais il y a un an. Quand j'ai accepté cette mission qui m'a définitivement séparé de toi. Si j'avais refusé, si j'étais devenu un fugitif, aurais-tu tendu la main vers moi ? M'aurais-tu cru si je t'avais dit que j'avais changé ? M'aurais-tu laissé partagé tes sourires et tes peurs ? Aurais-tu cherché à me protéger aujourd'hui ? Peut-être. Mais puisqu'on ne peut pas changer ses erreurs, je suis condamné à marcher vers mon destin, en me demandant « seras-tu là ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Le retour de l'auteur: <strong>*partie à la poursuite d'Emma Watson*


End file.
